


A Tale Unheard

by Susana Rosa (SusanaR), SusanaR



Series: Alternative Universes to the Desperate Hours AU [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Friendship, Gen, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/Susana%20Rosa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/SusanaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeborn gets home early enough to hear his adopted son tell his other children a bed-time story. From which he learns that his adopted sons are also his great-great-great-great nephews, and that their cousin is his great-great-nephew as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgement: My thanks to Emma and Kaylee for letting me draw from their characterization of Oropher and the other Sindarin characters. The portrayal of these characters in my stories is not part of Emma and Kaylee's story arc, but as they have graciously permitted me to use their original characters, I have frequently consulted with them on such characterization. 
> 
> If you like this story, you may also be interested in "Tales of the Lost Twins": http://archiveofourown.org/works/535929/chapters/951528
> 
> A/N: This story takes place near the beginning of the Third Age.

Celeborn entered his home late in the evening. His wife was still visiting with their great nephew Elrond, trying to convince him to gather his courage and marry their daughter. But Celeborn had been done trying to reason with Elrond for this season, and had decided to journey ahead of his wife. It was lucky they'd gotten to the crossroads when they had; the road had washed out not twenty minutes after they rode over it, which would have required a detour of several hours, at least. He'd already greeted his nephew the King, and bid his traveling companions good evening. Now he was in his own home, and the sound of young laughter diverted him towards the bedroom of his youngest adopted son. 

Celeborn, unseen by his four elflings, paused to smile tenderly at the scene in Rumil's bedchamber, from where he stood in the shadows by the door. All four of Celeborn's elflings were in their nightshirts, and all but Rumil looked almost the same age. From the dried tears on Rumil's face, it was evident he had not yet outgrown his fear of thunderstorms. And none of Celebrian, Haldir, or Orophin had even paused to grab a dressing gown before rushing to their baby brother's aid. Niniel would frown and scold if she weren't still with Galadriel in Imladris, but Celeborn was charmed. He didn't want to disturb the lovely scene, not just yet. 

"Nay, Hal, not the tale of Earendil the Mariner. Please tell the story of Beren and Luthien the way you used to, before we came here." Rumil pleaded. 

Haldir exchanged an uncomfortable look with Orophin, before trying to bargain with their youngest brother. "Ru, How about a different story? Luthien was our Bri's cousin. It might bring up bad memories." 

Celebrian, Celeborn's only child by blood, shook her head, her beautiful silver hair flying. "It does not bring bad memories for me, dear little brothers. I was born in the Second Age, and never knew any of them personally." She paused, "It is perhaps a wise precaution around Ada and Nana, though. They knew and loved Luthien well, and her husband Beren. Our parents likewise loved well Luthien's son Dior, who married Ada's niece, my cousin Nimloth. So the children of Nimloth and Dior were my Ada's nephews and niece, and my cousins." 

Rumil, who was nestled between his sister and Orophin, apologized, "Sorry, Bri. I was silly not to think of that." Haldir was perched on the end of the bed, as if protecting them all. 

"Not silly, little squirrel." Celebrian bent her face down to nuzzle Rumil's nose, a squirrel kiss. "You're only twenty coronari old, you can't think of everything. Not even our Adar thinks of everything, and he's older than this continent." 

Celeborn shook his head, planning to teasingly reprimand his daughter for that remark, later. Though his heart had clenched to hear how careful his children were of his feelings. But he stayed quiet, as he, too, wanted to hear the tale of Beren and Luthien as his new elflings had heard it from their Adar Emlyn. He had only vague memories of meeting Emlyn once, during the War of the Last Alliance. And he wanted to know more of the elf who'd sired and begun to raise the sons he'd taken to his heart. 

"Once upon a time, long, long ago, in Doriath, Beren met Luthien. And the world was never the same again." Haldir began, in his deep, sonorous voice.

Celeborn froze. That was not the way the story was commonly told. But it had been the way his niece Nimloth had always started it. Even before she had met Dior, she had loved the drama and romance of the tale. But he shook his head. It was just a coincidence. 

But then Haldir continued the story, including details which Celeborn had not heard in ages. The shade of the gown Luthien had worn the night she met her love, the exact wording of the secret plea Luthien had made to Celeborn and Galadriel for their aid. The endearments and scoldings which Beren had addressed to his beloved Luthien upon their reunion. And, at the very end, an accurate description of the home Luthien and Beren had made in Ossiriand. The lyrical tale Haldir told was accurate down to minute details which Celeborn himself had almost forgotten, such as the rope-swing over the river and the color of the curtains in Dior's nursery. All correct, and Celeborn was shocked. Beyond shocked. This was the tale of Beren and Luthien, as Nimloth had once told it. Practically word for word faithful to his niece's dramatic rendering of her favorite story for Elrued, Elurin, and baby Elwing in the palace nursery at Menegroth. Even including some of Nimloth's gestures. For some moments, Celeborn was so frozen with shock that he could not move. 

"That's lovely, Hal." Celebrian complimented, stroking the soft hair of Rumil, who had fallen asleep against her. "But I think that you and 'Phin were right. It is probably best not to tell that story around Adar or Naneth. They, and then cousin Amdir, Amroth's Adar, spent years and years searching for my cousins Elured and Elurin. They vanished, you know, when Doriath fell, and it still makes Ada sad sometimes." 

Haldir and Orophin nodded solemnly. "Nana told us about the poor missing Princes, whenever she told the story." Orophin explained, "Though Adar's version of it never included any of the other children. Just Elwing." 

Celeborn stood still and thought for another long moment as Orophin and Haldir spoke quietly with Celebrian. He thought about fate, and choice, and what joy belonging to the line of Beren and Luthien had ever brought to anyone. He thought of his sons' grandfather and great-uncle and cousin in their village in Greenwood, who had refused to have anything to do with Emlyn for marrying an elleth from outside their village. His sons' kin, who had, in fact, banished as well as disowned his sons' cousin Ecthelion, a healer in service to Celeborn's young cousin Aran Thranduil, merely for befriending his own cousin Emlyn and Emlyn's elflings. Than he thought of Elrond, who felt there was a curse on his whole family. And he resolved to take his elflings to visit Greenwood and their cousin Ecthelion a bit early. Celeborn had not gotten on well with Ecthelion, called Theli, in the past. But it was time to remedy that. Indeed, it was time, and past, to have a talk with Theli's family. If Elured-or Elurin- whichever of Celeborn's great-nephews still lived, wished to keep himself secret in a hidden village, that was all well and good. But Celeborn and his family, and Elrond, deserved to know that they had more cousins yet living. Deserved to know it for certain, and Celeborn would know Elured or Elurin upon sight. 

Celeborn shook his head again. He could not believe it. His own great-great nephews, under his roof and Thranduil's for years. One of Elured or Elurin alive and well in some isolated village in the Greenwood. He was sure he would recognize them; he had recognized Dior in Haldir, Nimloth in Orophin, and Luthien in Rumil, from the very first. He had recognized Beren in Theli, and disliked him for it. Celeborn had seen all of that; he'd just told himself it was coincidence. And it wasn't, it couldn't be. Only Nimloth had told this story in that exact way. And he did remember enough of what Theli had told them of his elflings' great-grandfather and Theli's grandfather to know this. They had been twins. And one of them yet lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Theli paused, and looked about. "We're as far as I can go." He related softly, hurt plain in his eyes. "If I go closer, they may shoot to kill me, as I've been banished. They don't know you, and if you approach without weapons and without me, you should be able to talk to someone. Its likely to be my grandfather, as he's the headman, now." Celeborn nodded, squeezing the young elf's shoulder supportively. He strongly suspected that Theli was his great-great-great- nephew, and he was sorry to give the youth this pain. But he had to be sure. If Elurin lived, Celeborn had to see him, and speak with him. Celeborn's love for his family demanded it. 

"Thank you, Theli mellon-nin." Celeborn said gently, using his cousin Thranduil's affectionate term for the young healer and warrior-in-training. "Stay here with Sendoron and your countrymen. Brombellas, with me." Celeborn and the son of his longest-serving retainer, who had died ages ago during the War of Wrath, faded into the trees. They had been born in a forest Kingdom. This forest was different, but they knew how to navigate it. 

After maybe a four dozen paces, an elf stepped into their path. He walked with a slight limp, and leaned on a cane. But Celeborn's heart leapt to see him. "Elurin, my nephew." He greeted. 

"I am Eldun, now." The elf contradicted, "Though I see you recognize me yet, Celeborn Galadhonchil. Unless you are in dire need of supplies, I would suggest you turn around. You are not welcome here." 

"I have half of what I came for." Celeborn answered lightly, though his heart was torn. He ached at the rejection, at the knowledge of the death of Elured during the second age. Celeborn mourned as well he death of Elured's grandson, Emlyn during the last war, Emlyn who had been Celeborn's great-great nephew. But despite that pain, Celeborn rejoiced to know that he had taken as his adoptive sons three of his (several times) great-nephews. And that a fourth great nephew survived in his little cousin Thranduil's court, in young Ecthelion. Still, "The other part was to reassure you, Elurin, that you and yours will always have a home with me and mine. Anything you need, that your son or nephew need, they have only to ask, or get word to me." 

Eldun's eyes stayed cold. "We have a home, here. That my fool of a grandson wasn't smart enough to know it is his look-out, not mine. And my great-nephew....his spawn are poison." 

Celeborn had not meant to engage, but really...."Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil are lovely elflings." He contradicted firmly, "And it is my pleasure to raise them as my sons." And also his right, under the law of Lothlorien. He was the senior member of the Elmoi, the descendants of Elmo. And that made the best right his, to take in Emlyn's sons, and to care for Ecthelion, as well, since the youth's father and grandfather had abdicated their parental rights. 

"Their mother was a granddaughter of Maglor. They're the great-great-grandsons of Feanor." Eldun growled. 

Celeborn was....surprised. But not completely shocked. Nimrodel bore a resemblance to Maglor, and Orophin in certain moods to Celebrimbor. More, Mithrellas' bright red hair was rare. Celeborn had last seen that exact shade on the heads of Maedhros and Ambarussa. "That must have been a terrible shock," Celeborn replied carefully, "but Celebrimbor was Feanor's grandson as well, and he was a good elf. Your brother's blood, and the blood of other elves who had no fault save loving an elf who once committed horrible crimes, also flows in your great-great-nephews' veins. Do not hate them, just for that. Do not refuse to see your own grandson, just for offering Emlyn's elflings shelter and friendship." 

"The sons of Feanor left us to die!" Elurin related in a fierce whisper. 

"Their servants did." Celeborn corrected gently, lovingly, "Maglor himself searched for you, as did Maedhros. Or so said the Valar, when they came during the War of Wrath." 

"Searched for us to slay us, as they had slain others, ellith, elflings, all!" Elurin argued. 

"I know, my beloved nephew. I know that they did." Celeborn stated softly, pain clear in his voice. "But Maglor and Maedhros came to save you. They saved your nephews, after all." 

"Elboron said so." Elurin closed his eyes as if in pain, "He forgave Maglor...Belegaeron, before he died." 

Celeborn blinked. He'd never heard the name of Carys', Mithrellas' and Nimrodel's grandfather before. "The Lay of Belegaeron," was a famous song, but he did not ask if Elurin meant that Belegaeron, or mention it aloud. Still, Elurin was kin, and kin to Melian. He could see an elf's thoughts in his eyes, as well. More, he had probably expected that connection. 

"Yes, THAT Belegaeron." Elurin growled, "And Elboron died, when Belegaeron might have saved him." 

"That just isn't true, Uncle." A soft voice argued, as another elf appeared. 

Celeborn's heart leaped for joy again. This was Elissedd, Elured's son, who was the grandfather of Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil. 

"Aunt Heulwen said that Belegaeron nearly killed himself, trying to get to Ada in time to save him." Elissed chided Elurin gently. 

"You know nothing of them and their perfidy, boy." Elurin scolded. "Go back to the village now, whilst I finish talking to this outsider." 

Elissedd had perhaps not overheard very much of their conversation, as his smile was merely polite, and there was no curiosity in his gaze. "Very well." He agreed, "Good day to you." He offered Celeborn. 

Celeborn nodded politely. He then waited until Elissedd had disappeared from sight, though he wanted to call out, and offer Elissed a home, an education, the chance to know his grandsons and see them grow. But Celeborn was in Elurin's home, and he would not take choices away from his great-great-nephew. That was the only thing he could do for his nephew Elurin, for Nimloth's only elfling still on Middle Earth. "If you've need, please contact me." He reminded Elurin. "I searched for you and your twin for yeni, and I will raise your great-nephews as my own sons. And I will see your grandson well-looked after as well." 

Elurin's glare softened, and he tossed a small deerskin bag to Celeborn. "For Theli." He said reluctantly, "I don't wish to see him, or the others. But I do wish them joy of the life they've chosen." 

Celeborn nodded. "I will give it to him." 

"Don't tell anyone where to find us. We don't want to be found." Elurin stated firmly. 

"I will not. But perhaps you should offer that choice to your son, and your nephew." Celeborn said gently. 

Elurin sighed. "I did, when the trees told me you were coming here, at long last. They will stay. They are happy here, as am I. Theli, difficult child that he is, needs a wider world." 

Celeborn nodded again. He would have argued, but again...his silence was all he could give, to Nimloth's boy. "I will tell Thranduil and Elrond who Theli and Emlyn's sons are descended from. But not how to find you." 

Elurin grimaced, but nodded. "I want nothing to do with your wars, your troubles. Keep us out of it." 

"As you wish." Celeborn agreed, "But your trouble is my trouble. Remember, Elurin." 

Elurin's eyes met Celeborn's, and shadows of memories passed between them. Doriath, in its glory. Dior, so bold, and Nimloth, so beautiful. The sons of Feanor and their followers, with their swords raised. Days of hunger and cold in the forest, and safety, safety at last in the village. "I remember everything." Elurin said shortly. Then he nodded curtly, and walked away. Two elves came out of the shadows to join him, one who looked to be Elissed, and the other who might be Elurin's wife. It was hard to tell, as neither looked back at Celeborn or Brombellas. Elurin, now called Eldun, was their only concern. And that was as it should be. 

Celeborn sighed, and walked back to meet the rest of their party, sticking Elurin's gift into his cloak pocket for safe keeping. He would give it to Ecthelion when they returned to Greenwood, when Thranduil and Minaethiel, who knew the young ellon better, were there to comfort him. 

Sendoron greeted him at the perimeter of the cold camp Thranduil's soldiers had set up, not knowing how long their King's cousin would be about his errand. "Theli is having a hard time." Sendoron related quietly. Ecthelion was seated by himself, far from the others, hugging his knees to his chest and looking into the distance. 

"Strike the camp." Celeborn commanded, "And Ecthelion...Theli, my nephew, you'll ride with me." 

"Umm...what, Lord Celeborn?" Ecthelion asked, confused. 

"Your grandfather was born Elurin of Doriath." Celeborn explained gently, "I am your uncle, your senior kinsman. And you are in no condition to ride by yourself." Theli might recall Beren to Celeborn, Beren whom Celeborn had never particularly liked. But Celeborn swore to his lost niece, to his lost cousin, that he would do a better job taking care of Theli, then they had done of supporting and caring for Luthien and Beren. Second chances came along so rarely, and despite his initial irritating impression of the young elf, Celeborn was determined to form a strong relationship with this young great-great-great nephew of his. 

Ecthelion blinked in surprise, looking a bit like Celeborn himself, a few minutes ago. Brombellas chuckled lightly, but Ecthelion felt the need to protest, "My Lord, I don't even know who Elu-whoever was. My grandfather's name is Eldun. And I'm not an elfling, I can ride by myself." 

Celeborn shook his head, amused. Theli could indeed be a difficult child. Still, he was only a few centuries old. He would likely outgrow that tendency, in time. Celeborn explained, "Eldun he may be now, but Elurin he was born; Dior's son, and Nimloth's, making you cousin to your own King, and to your mentor Lord Elrond, and nephew to me. Now, up." 

Ecthelion was still confused, but he accepted Celeborn's help to mount, and after a few paces relaxed a bit against Celeborn's chest. "My grandfather was born Elu-who, again?" Ecthelion asked, "And how does that make me related to my Aran Thranduil, or to Lord Elrond, or to yourself, Lord Celeborn?" 

Celeborn sighed, "You need more schooling, elfling. Daeron would weep."

Ecthelion frowned, still more confused. "I learned to read and write Sindarin when I got to Greenwood. And I know healing, and am learning a soldier's craft. What more do I need?" But Theli was curious, "And who was Daeron? And am I related to him, too?" 

"There are many lessons in your future, Theli." Celeborn explained gently, "But the first and most important is that you are not alone. You are my kin, and I love you, and my wife will love you. Your King already loves you, but he will be glad to have another cousin. And Elrond may finally decide that there's not a curse on his family, and marry my daughter." 

Theli shook his head. "You're downright odd, do you know that?" 

"I suspect it runs in the family, my nephew." Celeborn agreed dryly, "now, rest, if you can." Within the hour, Theli was asleep, safe in his uncle's embrace as they rode back to Greenwood. And Celeborn would be able, at long last, to tell his wife, his cousin, and his nephew Amroth, what had happened to Nimloth's twins. And to claim four of their descendants as his nephews, and three of them also as his adopted sons. A gift of incalculable worth. And all thanks to Elured and Elurin telling Nimloth's story, and Emlyn teaching it to Haldir. And Celeborn getting home early enough to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: If you liked the character Ecthelion (Theli) in this story, he is also in several chapters of the "Tales of the Greenwood," http://archiveofourown.org/works/232498/chapters/355624 including this one, http://archiveofourown.org/works/232498/chapters/408560


End file.
